The invention relates to a memory cell comprising a low-impedance semiconductor junction diode formed in proximity to a silicide and an antifuse.
Herner et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/326,470, “An Improved Method for Making High Density Nonvolatile Memory,” filed Dec. 19, 2002 and hereinafter the '470 application, which is hereby incorporated by reference, employs a vertically oriented semiconductor junction diode interposed between conductors, the diode separated from at least one of the conductors by a dielectric rupture antifuse, or having a dielectric rupture antifuse interposed between diode portions.
In some circumstances, the programming voltage required to program this memory cell may be greater than desired. There is a need, therefore, to form a diode-antifuse memory cell having a reduced programming voltage.